Afterwards
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: Denial is powerful. It clouds vision, hides truth, and rejects it. It takes a lot of strength to beat it, or just a really close friend.                         MaleHuman/FemaleSpinda


Happy to say this was my first ever commission. Thanks Mr. Commissioner, I can now do my laundry this month.

* * *

"Afterwards, we went to the beach and went for a swim, and made a sand castle, I found a neat shell, and then we came home 'cause I had sand in my fur, but Jake helped cleaned me up. I was so dirty, you could barely see the red spots on my cheeks and ears."

Angela rambled on about her day without pause. She was always so enthusiastic about it. Whenever her friend would come to visit, she would talk for hours on end. Luckily for Angela, the stray glameow was good listener, and always stayed to hear the story through.

"He bought this nice shampoo that made me smell like pecha berries and when we finished washing up, he chased me through the house and tickled me down. I don't know how he does it, but Jake's a master at tickling through fur."

"It must be nice to have someone take such good care of you."

"It is. You really should stay, Daisy. Jake would take you in for sure. Then we could hang out all day, and watch movies, and play games, and talk!"

Daisy shook her head. "Thanks, but the inside life isn't for me, too quiet."

"Aw, but…" A familiar sound drew Angela's attention, a lock sliding in, a door opening. "Jake's home!"

"Well, I'm gonna skedaddle. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay." Angela hopped off of the table and sprinted toward to living room, swaying to and fro as spinda commonly did. Daisy couldn't blame her for being so excitable. After all the stories she had heard about Jake, Daisy knew he was a great guy. Maybe one day she would meet him face to face, but that day was a long ways away. Sighing to herself, she hopped from the window and into the alleyway.

Angela continued staggering at high speed toward the door, ever intent on 'greeting' Jake as he came in.

Jake had just kicked his shoes off when his over-excitable spinda wobbled her way into the room. This was always the biggest challenge of his day. Angela ran toward him, zigzagging like a sneasel on speed. He would catch her this time for sure.

Angela ducked and dodged until the very last second, catching Jake off guard yet again and knocking him onto his butt. Today wasn't his day after all. He would catch her eventually, but in the meantime, he wrapped his arms around his beloved pet spinda and gave her a big hug, as custom dictated. Angela hugged back as hard as she could. Jake's return was by far her favorite part of any day.

"Get into any trouble while I was gone?"

Angela enthusiastically shook her head. That always put a smile on Jake's face.

"Good. After I finish my homework, I was thinking of going on a picnic. How's that sound?"

"Spinda spin." Angela hopped off Jake's chest and smiled as he made his way into his room, as he always did.

Jake really was the best owner ever, though Angela hated to call him that. She didn't know what to call him, 'trainer,' 'master,' 'dad?' He was none of those exactly, but he had all of their best traits. He was strong and courageous at times, yet nice and caring, but strict when he had to be. Having raised Angela since she was a baby, father seemed to be the closest definition she had. Maybe he was a friend, a really close friend, yet he was so much more.

It didn't matter. Angela had stopped wracking her brain over it years ago. They loved each other, and that was good enough for her.

Finding nothing to do, Daisy found herself back in the windowsill, listening to Angela ramble on once again. Even when Angela finished talking about her day, she could always find something else to prattle on about.

"He's also a master of hugs, Daisy. I bet if I bring him here, he would give you a hug too."

Daisy shook her head once again. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like hugs?"

"You'll love Jake's hugs. No matter how grouchy you are, he'll hug it right out of you."

"He really seems like the perfect guy, doesn't he?"

"He is." Angela sighed.

"…You go on and on about him, but I've been wondering. What is he to you, really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said you love him right?"

"Of course."

"More than anything?"

"More than life itself."

"No matter what?"

"Through thick and thin." Angel chimed.

"Mhmm, how long have known him again?"

"12 years, all my life."

"You're an adult spinda now, have you ever thought about…you know?"

"What are you, nuts? He's like a father, or a brother, or-"

"A really close friend, or so I keep hearing. Let me tell you this, Angie, I've been around the block more than once. No one loves their father the way you love Jake. He's definitely no trainer, neither of you consider him a master or an owner, and close friend? That's a laugh, I've seen husbands and wives less connected than you two. What is he really?

"A close friend."

"Who happens to be a boy who's really close to you. Making him your boyfrie-"

"No it doesn't."

"Angela, how many heats have gone by without any kind of relief?"

"Um…"

"Let me answer that for you, too many. Spinda reach full maturity at 10 years old. Are you trying to tell me that in the past 2 years, you haven't once thought about-"

"No!" Angela suddenly yelled, pulling back a second later embarrassed by her outburst. Daisy was cornering her. "No we're…friends…"

Daisy sighed. "Give it some thought. You have all the time in the world." With that, Daisy hopped into the alleyway, leaving Angela to her thoughts.

It was an absolutely beautiful day, warm weather, blue skies, with few clouds floating by, perfect for outdoor activites. Jake took an old fashioned approach to picnics. He had everything from the red and white checkered blanket to the handmade, picnic basket. He and Angela had set up under the huge tree in the middle of the park. It was their favorite spot.

While Jake ate a sandwich, Angela stared at her bowl full of pokechow, too caught up in thought to consider eating.

Daisy always seemed knowledgeable, especially when it came to relationships. On the rare occasions when Angela ran out of things to say, Daisy would tell a story, usually about some other stray pokemon she banged, or what she observed from humans. She had never given bad advice and she always spoke with confidence, no matter what the subject. On the off chance Daisy happened to be lying this time around, Angela knew she was right about one thing: Jake was more than friend, more than a father.

It was troublesome thinking about it. Angela always pushed it to the back of her mind whenever it came up, but this time, she couldn't get it out of her head. What was Jake to her, a father, a friend, a close friend, a boyfriend, a lover? Couldn't be, it was illegal after all. It just seemed so preposterous that a human a pokemon could be together. Besides, even if it were possible, Jake was probably into human girls, not to mention, the same way Angela saw him as a father, he might see her as a daughter. Father-daughter interspecies love? It sounded ridiculous. No way could it ever work.

"Angela," Jake said, shaking Angela from her thoughts. "Is there something wrong with your food?"

Angela shook her head and started eating, looking significantly more confident than she did moments earlier. Whatever was bothering her, Jake figured she must have sorted it out. Good news, after all, he wouldn't want anything to ruin the perfect day for either of them.

After resting in the park for an hour, they returned home. Jake disappeared into his bedroom as Angela headed for the window. As she expected, Daisy was waiting for her just outside of the view.

"So," Daisy began as she hopped into the window. "Give it some thought?"

"Mhmm."

Daisy could already see what was coming. Angela's blind confidence was a dead giveaway. "And?"

"We're just friends." Angela announced almost proudly.

"Really? And what makes you say that so confidently?"

"_Well,_ the same way I see him as a father, he sees me as a daughter."

"Angela, do you know what the difference between a father and a caregiver is?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Did you hear it straight from his mouth that he sees you as a daughter? Do _you_ really see him as a father?"

"Well duh?"

"Really? I'm not convinced. What makes him so fatherly?"

"Well he's nice and…says he loves me…Oh! And he let's me sleep in his bed every night."

"…Angela, what full grown woman sleeps in bed with her dad?"

Angela was speechless. She had to think for a full minute before coming up with anything. "Well it would never work out anyway, you know, being illegal and all." Daisy could sense Angela's nervousness, it was cute.

"What time is it?"

"F-four, why?"

"Be right back." Daisy disappeared from sight, hopping into the alleyway and making her way around the building. Returning a minute later, she called Angela outside. "Follow me."

"But Jake-"

"Won't leave his room for a half an hour. We won't be gone long."

"How do you know that? Daisy wait!" Angela hopped from the window to chase Daisy down. Luckily it wasn't too high up. She had never been outside without Jake before. She wouldn't have even considered it if not for Daisy.

The two of them traversed several alleyways, taking numerous not-so-known passages and sticking to the shadows. The last thing they needed was a wannabe trainer looking to pick his first pokemon off the streets. Daisy had seen it happen, more than once.

After minutes of travel, Daisy stopped in the middle of an alleyway. "We're here.". It looking no different from any other.

"We're where?"

With a few nimble hops, Daisy found her way into a sizeable vent in the side of a red-brick building. "Come on." Daisy didn't even bother waiting before disappearing down the vent.

"Wait a minute. Wait for me." Though considerably more clumsy, Angela found her way into the vent as well, using trashcans and boxes as makeshift steps.

Being as small as she was, the vent wasn't too cramped. Daisy couldn't have gone far, so Angela crawled her way through as fast as she could. She found her way to a small junction. Down the left path, she could see Daisy waiting.

"Daisy." She called as she made her way down the vent. "Where are we?"

"A brothel."

"What! Why would you bring me here!"

"Well it's not really a brothel, it's similar though. People bring their pokemon here."

"What does have to do with…wait what?"

"Shh, the show's starting."

Angela hadn't paid the vent cover to her side any attention; it was an empty room, at the moment. Soon, the door opened. In walked a short human male followed closely by a medicham. Not a second after the man closed and locked the door did the medicham pin him against it. Angela couldn't believe what she was seeing. The medicham pulled the man in for a long, passionate kiss. From Angela's angle, she could even see their tongues darting back and forth. Both parties were enjoying the act, as made evident by the man's attempts to pull the medicham closer, and the medicham's enthusiastic tonguing.

The man quickly turned the tables, flipping the medicham around and slamming her front into the door. She didn't seem to mind, she even smiled as he slid her pants down. The man's pants and underwear soon followed. He found himself rubbing his erection between the medicham's cheeks, pulling roughly at her round hips. When the man pulled back for what appeared to be his first thrust, Angela had had enough.

"I can't watch this." She rushed out of the vent, unable to bar the sound of the medicham's moans.

"Angela, give it some thought, you've got all the time in the world."

Angela sat on the living room couch, almost traumatized by what she had seen. Furthermore, Daisy had her again. Angela had no way of knowing what Jake was thinking, and the language barrier prevented her from investigating. Even if Jake could understand her, she wouldn't have the courage to ask, not about such an embarrassing subject. Embarrassment aside, what would Jake actually say to such intimate emotions coming from what he might see as his daughter? It was so illegal too, but what Daisy showed her was real enough, it could work, possibly.

Thinking about it all gave Angela a headache. Maybe after a night's rest, things would be easier.

That night, Angela rested as she always had, snuggled up next to Jake, his front against her back. Though this time, things were different. With him holding her as close usual, Angela had never felt so uncomfortable in her life, especially with him in nothing but boxers. It would be a rough night, but Angela was strong. She could handle it, she hoped.

"Daisy, I had a dream last night…"

"Hmm?"

"A woman came here, a human woman."

"And?"

"Jake invited her into his room. I could hear…sounds, everywhere. I covered my head with a pillow and I could still hear them. I jumped out the window and ran down the road, but they kept getting louder. She kept moaning and screaming his name."

"Sounds like a nightmare to me."

"Daisy, what do I do? What if he likes humans? What if he has a girlfriend? What if he says 'no?'"

"Then he says 'no' and that's the end of it."

"How can you say that? It won't be the end of it, it'll be…awkward. Every time he looks at me he'll think I'm weird and mental for trying to get into a relationship with someone who isn't even my species. He'll probably even send me to an insane asylum."

"Now you're just being melodramatic. Jake's not going to send you anywhere, he's too nice for that."

"I still wanna know, _before_ I ask."

"So investigate."

"…where?"

"You're a smart girl, figure it out. Back in an hour." Daisy hopped from the window yet again. Angela was making progress, but most of it would have to be made on her own. These things couldn't be rushed after all.

Heeding Daisy's advice, Angela began digging through things, particularly in Jake's room. Though she slept there every night, she had never _really_ taken a good look around. She had the perfect chance while he was at work.

Under Jake's bed were boxes of shoes, books, miscellaneous wires, lotion, nothing too incriminating. The closet was about the same, scattered clothes, old magazines, and a vaporeon plushie, nothing special. Stationary and art supplies filled his dresser drawers. Angela at least suspected to find a dirty magazine in there, but again nothing. The only thing she hadn't checked was Jake's PC.

It was true Angela was a smart girl, mostly because Jake taught her everything he knew. She could read, which was a lot more than could be said for most pokemon. The only challenge in navigating a computer came from her inability to hold the mouse correctly.

With nothing incriminating on the desktop, Angela went into the internet browser. Surely the browsing history would turn up something.

"Just my luck." She was a day too late. The history had been set to delete on a weekly basis. If not his history, then Jake's bookmarks and favorites might yield something. For the most part, it was nothing but comedy sites, game sites, links to news sources, and various other pages Angela had never heard of. "What the heck is 'Agnph?'"

The familiar sound of a lock click told Angela she had to move. Exiting the browser, she turned off the computer screen and ran for the door, tripping over a trash bin on her way out. She couldn't leave it that way. She rushed to throw all the paper back in the bin, only to find some of it sticking to her paws. Tissue, they were used tissues. As much as Angela wanted to gag, she had no time. Shaking the used tissues from her hand, she threw everything back into the bin and tipped it upright, just in time to escape Jake's room without suspicion.

"Hey Angela, hope you aren't getting into any trouble today." Jake had hit closer to home than he suspected. Lucky for Angela, he couldn't hear nervousness across the language barrier.

Angela shook her head. "Spinda."

"Glad to hear it. Now um, I need to get my room if you don't mind."

Angela stepped to the side, allowing Jake passage into his own room. Once out of sight, she wiped her sticky paws on the couch and headed for the kitchen, unaware that the residue was a milky white color instead of the clear green she had expected.

As she suspected, Daisy was waiting for her. "Daisy, I didn't find anything."

Daisy sighed. "Tell me, where does Jake spend most of his time?"

"…his room, why?"

"I suggest you take a closer look, starting right now."

Daisy's roundabout methods were beginning to get annoying, but Angela didn't have much of a choice.

The only place she could investigate was Jake's room, which just so happened to be occupied. Angela did the only thing she could; she pressed her ear to the door and listened in. A whole five minutes of nothing passed before she began to hear distinct sounds. She could hear clicking. Jake must have been using his computer. Next came music, quiet music. Had Angela not been next to the door, she wouldn't have heard it. After some rustling and a few more clicks, Angela heard something different, a sound she couldn't recognize. It was faint, but constant; she could barely hear it over the music. For minutes she listened to the sound. It got faster and faster as time went on. Even fainter was Jake's breath. He was panting, hard. Suddenly, he groaned. Inhaling sharply, he groaned again and again.

Just then, Angela realized what it was. Jake was masturbating! But to what, she wondered. Is that what he did everyday after work? It wouldn't surprise her. Each and every time, Angela was a room away, talking to Daisy. It's no wonder why she wouldn't hear it. But what was he masturbating to? Angela had to know. Unfortunately, she would have to wait.

Daisy hadn't moved since Angela left. "Find anything this time, Angela?"

"He was in there…masturb…Daisy, did you already know what he was doing in there?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"Maybe."

"Alright, now it's just getting annoying. How much do you really know?"

"Enough."

"Daisy!" Angela's anger was apparent. "How much do you know." She gritted her teeth as she spoke, giving Daisy something of a threatening look.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Then I suggest you get on Jake's computer and check his history tomorrow."

"That's not what I asked!"

"You'll find your answer there." Without another word, Daisy jumped into the alleyway.

"Get back here! I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Sucks to be you." Daisy said before disappearing around a corner.

Angela sulked all day long. She didn't move or bother getting up to eat. She simply sat on the couch, pouting. She had questions and Daisy had answers, but why wouldn't she say anything? More importantly, how did she know so much about Jake? Angela had never felt hostility toward anyone, but if Daisy was fulfilling her sick, voyeuristic fantasies by watching Jake somehow, Angela would have to snap her neck.

Throughout the day, she hid her anger from Jake, but come nightfall, curiosity began to wreak havoc on her mind. As she lay in bed next to Jake, she couldn't help but ponder the answers to all of her questions. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't come up with a single one. They were so close, just out of her reach. Jake's computer. It was right in front of her, still on, and if Daisy was telling the truth, all of the answers were inside. She could go and get them, right at that moment, but was it worth the risk? Jake was asleep. If she was discreet, she could do it.

Wiggling out from under Jake's arm, Angela snuck away. She grabbed a book from under the bed and set it against the monitor, effectively blocking the light that might hit Jake's eyes.

She brought it out of sleep mode and quickly, but quietly, searched through Jake's history. One particular site seemed to pop up over and over: ',' whatever that was. Curious, Angela clicked a random link.

"What…the…" It was a picture of a spinda, and not just any picture. This spinda had her legs wide open, exposing everything to the camera. Angela couldn't believe it. She clicked another link. Again, a spinda sat in a lewd position, showing everything to the camera. Page after page yielded the same results, hundreds of pictures of pokemon, every last one of them erotic in some way. Angela clicked a link to a different site, this one was full of videos. The link itself had a man fingering his wartortle to orgasm. Exploring the entire site, Angela found so much more. Another had a spinda taking it from behind, both holes in one video! Tons of the videos had pokemon giving blowjobs or being eaten out.

It didn't stop there. The videos numbered in the hundreds, hundreds of videos, short and long, depicting numerous erotic fantasies. They showed dozens of different pokemon in every position imaginable, receiving sex in the most obscene ways possible, and Angela watched for hours on end.

She had gotten what she came for, but she couldn't leave. Her imagination ran wild as she unconsciously began to rub herself. She had to stop, she had turn off the computer, but a powerful force kept her in place. Not heat, but pent up lust. All of the years she had gone without mating were finally catching up to her, and she could do nothing to stop them.

She furiously rubbed her own slit as she watched a video of a spinda being double teamed in both holes. So vivid was her imagination, that she could feel herself there, being penetrated over and over again by two burly men. She ran her slit against the edge of the chair, coating it in her juices as she continued to tickle her clit. Long after the video stopped, Angela continued to masturbate.

Images of Jake ran through her mind. She couldn't help but moan his name into the air. She panted hard, constantly increasing the speed in which she pleasured herself. She was so close.

"Almost there." She panted. "Almost there, almost there, almost there, Jake!" She yelled as she came, splashing the computer chair with a large wave of her cum. Her whole body quaked in ecstasy, shaking and convulsing as Angela continued rubbing her clit against the seat. Her first orgasm in a long time was a powerful one, and a loud one. It took awhile, but it died down, leaving Angela slumped in the chair.

She sighed. "Jake."

"Angela."

Angela froze in place. She desperately hoped that was her lust-filled imagination playing tricks on her.

"Angela, get away from there." It wasn't. Jake was awake. What would she do? What would she say? Sitting in a puddle of her own arousal, she couldn't talk her way out of this one, caught red handed. She was too scared to turn around, too scared to look into his eyes. What was he going to say? What could it be?

"Angie, get away from the…pie. It's for dessert."

Angela was stunned, again. She turned to see Jake sound asleep, in an awkward position maybe, but knocked out. He was sleep talking. How Angela hadn't noticed the sleepy tone in his voice, she wasn't sure. She chocked it up to her mind playing with her and left it at that. There were more important things to do.

Angela shut off the monitor, slid the book back under the bed, and cleaned her liquids from the chair using a dirty shirt from Jake's closet, good as new. Not wanting to soak his bed with her wet fur, Angela slept on the couch that night. She had a few things to do in the morning.

Jake awoke with a stretch and yawn as always. "Morning, Angela." It took him a moment to realize Angela's spot was empty. It didn't take long to find her, she hadn't moved far. "What are you doing by the door, Angela?"

Instead of replying, Angela pointed to Jake's left. There on the computer monitor was one of the many, lewd spinda pictures Angela had found the night earlier, high resolution, full screen.

Jake stammered for a minute straight, unable find a way to explain himself. "Angie, it's not what you think, those pictures, they're just…I mean I'd never…I just…kind of find spinda attractive, that's all, but I wouldn't with you! I mean…unless you wanted me to…you know what, never mind, I- I gotta go to work."

Before he had a chance to move, Angela hopped onto the bed. Jake could no longer look her in the eye. The tables had turned. Now he was the one wondering what his friend would think of him. Not looking at her face, he had no idea what expression she wore, but he assumed the worse.

He couldn't stand her stare, it felt so awkward. He went to move when out of the blue, Angela grabbed hold of him, pulling him in to a tight embrace. Jake was shocked. He thought for sure Angela would be afraid, but as far as he knew, no one would hug someone they were afraid of.

"Angela…you-" He was forced to stop as Angela sealed his lips with hers. Jake couldn't believe it. As much as he had hoped that would happen, he never expected it to, yet there Angela was, pressing her lips against his. One thing was certain; he didn't want it to end.

With one hand on Angela's head and other around her waist, Jake matched her passion with his own. For the longest time, they held the kiss, pushing against each other's mouths, feeling each other's lips. They had both waited so long, and now, neither of them wanted to stop. Unfortunately, air took priority over passion and they broke apart.

"Angela, you…I…can't believe I can finally say this, but…I love you. You're the hottest spinda I've seen. Your body and your…spots and…"

Jake was at a loss for words, but the time for words was over. He soon found himself kissing Angela once more. It was all he could do to show his love, but after the previous night, Angela had far more on her mind than kissing. She pressed her tongue against Jake's lips, determined to pry her way in. Once Jake realized what she wanted, he happily let her inside. Their tongues collided as a wave of love and lust washed over them. They moaned into each other's mouths as the heat of the moment began to build. Jake's hands moved of their own accord, exploring Angela's body as his tongue explored her mouth.

He caressed her soft, furry rump with both hands, making Angela pant and quiver at his touch. He found his way between her legs, rubbing and squeezing at her thighs before moving higher to the real prize. Angela gasped as his hand worked its way across her slit.

"Oh God, Angela, I'm sorry, are you oka-" Jake couldn't finish as Angela sealed their lips yet again. Figuring he had done good, Jake ran his finger across her tender slit once more. Again and again he touched Angela's folds. It wasn't long before she could no longer hold the kiss. Resting on Jake's shoulder, she gasped and moaned as he continued to caress her most sensitive of areas.

He squeezed her tender rump as he knew it aroused them both. Once Angela's juices began to coat his hands, he knew it was time for the next step. After a few more gentle rubs, he slid the tip of his finger into Angela's warm depths, causing her whole body to shake. Having only the option of rubbing herself the night before, Jake's finger was bliss, and it could only get better.

Angela moaned long and loud as Jake dug his finger farther and farther into her. She held him tight, pulling their bodies closer and closer as Jake pleasured her. Her walls tightened, pulsating as he drove his finger in to the knuckle. Her grip was amazing. Jake could only imagine what it would be like to finally dig his member inside, but that would have to come later, Angela's pleasure came first.

A light gasp escaped her mouth as Jake slowly withdrew his finger. His pace was slow, gentle. The last thing he wanted was to rush Angela's first time. Still being as gentle as possible, he slid his finger in yet again, setting what he hoped was a comfortable pace. Every little twitch of his fingers sent shivers up Angela's spine. Her moist hole almost seemed to suck his finger inside.

"Am I doing well, Angela?"

"S-spinda."

Of course he couldn't understand her, but since she gripped him tighter and even seemed to lean into his finger, he took it as a "yes."

Wanting to increase Angela's pleasure, Jake began to move faster. He could immediately hear her reaction as light gasps and moans continued to leave her mouth, going directly into his ear. Unaware of her actions, she brought her body closer and to Jake's, unknowingly rubbing herself against his erection. She bounced on his finger in an unconscious attempt to rush herself to climax. It didn't take long for Jake to catch on.

He further increased the speed of his finger, moving up at small intervals and eventually reaching a speed Angela was content with. The wet sound of his fingerings were matched only by Angela's loud moans. Her peak was approaching fast.

As she bounced on Jake's finger, she was unaware of the pleasure she caused him. With her body grinding against his member, Jake fought hard to keep himself under control. He wouldn't need to for long.

Angela's arms tightened around Jake; her body began to quiver, and she moaned into the air. Jake hilted his finger for the last time, flailing it around as Angela came. Her walls gripped his finger tight as gushes of her liquids soaked Jake's hand in arousal. Jake held her close through her orgasm. It was as if he could experience it himself, the feeling of her orgasmic bliss causing him to shudder and pant as well. He felt so connected. Never had he experienced such a feeling before, and if he felt that way, he could only imagine what Angela was feeling.

Angela panted hard as she came down from her orgasm. Somehow, it was ten times as good as the night before. Just being so close to Jake made it all the sweeter. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her, the heaving of his chest against hers, Angela could sit there forever; resting on his shoulder and taking in these sensations.

Jake wasn't sure when or how it happened, it just did. After years of raising Angela, years of affection, he couldn't help it. Every day, her body grew more appealing. Some days, he awoke to find himself grinding his morning wood between her legs, only to pull back, completely embarrassed by his own actions. He couldn't control it while he slept; he could barely control it when awake, and who could? Angela was beautiful. Everything from her shapely round body to the creamy color of her fur made her seem so cute and teddy bear-like, so soft and warm to the touch.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had waited too long. "Angela, I need you."

Angela pulled her head from his shoulder. Once Jake looked into her swirly eyes, he could tell she needed him too. It was finally time. Setting Angela on the bed, Jake removed his boxers and leaned against his headboard. As soon as she could, Angela jumped back into his arms, giving him one final hug before they did the deed.

At a mere eleven pounds, Jake could easily lift Angela over his painfully erect member. "This is…your first time too?"

Angela nodded.

"Then it'll hurt, a lot. Are you ready?"

She nodded again before closing her eyes and bracing herself for pain. Jake wanted it over as soon as possible. In one quick motion, he impaled Angela on his member, breaking her hymen and hilting her in the process. Angela yelped in pain as her virgin wall was torn asunder. She held Jake tight, using all the strength she had to avoid the tears from leaving her eyes. The pain was mind numbing, making tears almost unavoidable, but Angela was a strong girl. She soldiered through until the pain subsided and all that was left was a feeling of fullness in her gut.

"Are okay, Angela?"

"Spin." She said between heavy breaths. While Jake still couldn't understand her, Angela's lack of trembling and relaxed grip told him the pain had stopped.

"Alright, Angela, here we go."

With arms around Angela's waist, Jake lifted her high, leaving only the tip of his member between her folds. She moaned as he slowly lowered her, his member spreading her opening wide. With no pain distracting her, Angela could finally appreciate the feeling of Jake's member, sliding deeper and deeper into her depths. It felt so large, so filling, indescribable. Soon, Jake had set a slow pace, lifting and lowering Angela onto his member. Her light weight made the work very easy.

It was surprising. At just over three feet tall, Angela could Jake in to the hilt; though she was still very tight. Jake could feel his thick member stretching Angela to her limit, her quivering walls once again yearning to pull him inside rather than push him away. His grip on her waist tightened as he struggled to hold his pace. It was challenging as Angela's walls continued to squeeze him like nothing else. He loved the feeling.

Angela put all the power in Jake's hands. She began to moan louder and louder as his pace slowly picked up. She could feel the need in his grip. He desperately wanted pound her, and little did he know, she wanted it too. A whole night's worth of naughty videos had things on her mind.

Jake forced himself to stop when Angela tapped his shoulder. "What is it? Am I going too fast, because I can slow-"

Angela shook her head. "Spinda." She moved her arms up and down in the same fashion as Jake, only much faster.

"You…want me to go faster?"

She wiggled her hips and patted Jake on the shoulder, giving him the go ahead. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised, but he wasn't complaining. Retightening his grip on Angela's waist, Jake resumed his work from before. Much to both of their delight, his new pace brought them twice as much pleasure. Once again, Angela rested her head on Jake's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as her impaled her on his shaft.

Slowly, Angela began to drip more and more of her juices down Jake's length. Before long, the warm flood of fluids soaked his crotch, and his bed. He didn't care, not in the slightest. The only things Jake could register were the moans Angela yelled into his ear, and wonderful feeling of her of her ever-tightening walls. He soon found his back butting against his headboard as he struggled to thrust upwards into Angela's hole. He could feel his control slipping little by little. He knew he couldn't stop it, so he gave up.

Falling onto his back, he no longer moved Angela up and down. She bounced freely as he thrust upwards into her. It was uncomfortable for Angela, but she quickly fixed it, propping herself up over Jake's member as he continued pound her furry rump. She could still feel his desperation. His grip on her hips grew ever tighter, he panted hard, and his thrusts continued to pick up speed. He would cum soon, and so would Angela.

Her moans went unrestrained. They grew louder and louder as Angela rushed toward her peak. A wide, blissful smile spread across her face. She closed her eyes as pleasure began to overrun her body when suddenly it happened. Angela threw her head back in ecstasy, her moist hole clamping down on Jake's member as she came. Her juices cascaded down his length, soaking both herself and Jake's body with a torrent of her free-flowing juices. Jake came equally as hard. His member throbbed again and again, firing several thick spurts of gooey cum into Angela's depths. It wouldn't stop coming. It pooled inside of her, oozing from her edges when she became too full. Jake had never fired a load so large, but then again, he had never had sex with the love of his life.

They both came down from orgasm minutes later, panting as exhaustion set in. It would be some time before they could move, but both were content resting near one another. Even so, Angela didn't want to wait too long. Thoughts of last night's videos ran through her head, images of spinda in acts so obscene they bordered disturbing, and Angela wanted to try them.

Removing herself from Jake's member, she hopped in between his legs, eyeing his limp and messy member. She had seen this done in most of the videos she watched and she was dying to try it out.

Jake gasped as he felt a warm, wet object travel up his length. He quickly sat up to find Angela working him over with her tongue. He wanted to tell her to stop, that she didn't need to do it, but he couldn't bring himself to. Angela's tongue felt amazing. He couldn't help but grow hard once again as he watched her work.

She licked him clean of her their combined fluids. She didn't mind the salty and sweet taste, in fact, she enjoyed it. She licked every last bit of delicious liquid from Jake's member, bringing him a great deal of pleasure in the process. His member throbbed again and again in Angela's paws. She held it in place as she worked her smooth tongue over every inch of it, but she wouldn't stop there. Everything she learned in the videos she would put to good use. Giving one final lick up the shaft, Angela engulfed Jake's member, taking it in as far as her inexperienced mouth would allow.

Jake moaned as his member disappeared into Angela's heated opening. She nearly took him in to the hilt, but her gag reflex prevented her from going further. Jake didn't mind. Just the sight of her consuming his member made him throb in excitement.

Without hesitation, Angela began to bob her head. She tightened her mouth, knowing that Jake would love the feeling, and he did. It took everything in his power not to grab Angela's head and shove her down. The tightness of her mouth, the way she twirled her tongue around him, and the look on her face, all sent shivers down his spine. Angela seemed to enjoy herself, and as such, so did Jake.

She wasn't one to waste time. She quickly picked up speed, using her paws to pleasure what her mouth couldn't. She had seen the way the women online pleased their men, and Angela was a fast learner. She continued roughly licking Jake's member within the confines of her mouth, paying extra attention to his tip. Her increased speed left Jake breathless. It was too much.

Before he could say anything, he groaned into the air, his member twitching out of control inside Angela's mouth. Spurt after spurt of sticky semen filled her cheeks, forcing her to swallow or choke. She had watched men orgasm all night long, so it was no surprise. She continued jacking Jake off as she swallowed bit by bit of his large load. As his orgasm subsided, Angela pulled back, swallowing the last of his gooey cum. She didn't miss a drop.

Having come twice in a row, Jake would need some time to recover, but to hell with that. Angela felt dirty and horny after what she had done, and there was one last thing she wanted to try.

The feeling of a paw caressing his member brought Jake down to earth. Once again, Angela had his attention. She turned and raised her hind end to him, giving her own ass a playful slap. She winked at Jake, hoping he would get the message. His member did, springing to life of its own accord. Angela swung her rump back and forth just like so many of the videos she and Jake had seen online. Jake couldn't help but wonder just how many she saw.

The thought took a backseat to his libido as Angela started to caress her own ass, spreading her cheeks apart for all to see. She had to have seen more videos than Jake thought, because to him it seemed like she was asking for anal.

"You're not…asking me to…"

Angela smiled as she spread her fuzzy cheeks even farther apart. Her tiny orifice just begged to be plugged, and Jake couldn't deny a request, not from Angela. Scooting his way over, Jake positioned his tip at her small pucker. As lubed as he was, he could tell it would be a rough trip, and by the look on Angela's face, so could she.

Jake started slow, holding her hind end as he slid the head of his member past the threshold of Angela's ass. The powerful muscles of her orifice squeezed hard, desperately trying to get rid of the foreign object invading their space. It only served to propel Jake forward as he reveled in the feeling of her wonderfully tight ass. Angela gripped the bed beneath her. Sure she had expected pain, but boy did it hurt. The spinda in her videos made it seem easy. She would have to endure. Pleasure would come soon enough.

With a long sigh, Jake hilted his member. He couldn't believe the feeling. Angela's vaginal walls were nothing compared to this. The rhythmic contractions of her muscles and the warm tightness of her body felt amazing. Jake tried hard to resist just pounding her then and there as he knew it might hurt the both of them.

Cementing his grasp on her behind, Jake pulled out, Angela's walls contracting in response. He set a slow pace, pulling Angela into each of his firm thrusts. The wonderful sensations it brought to his body nearly drove him insane, but he had to control himself.

Angela, on the other hand, had to deal with the pain. She needed something, anything to take her mind off of it. An idea hit her. Reaching under herself, she pawed at her exposed clit, instantly shifting her mind's focus to the immediate pleasure it brought her. It worked like a charm. She moaned out as she spun circles around the tiny nub of flesh. Before she realized it, the pain in her ass had gone, but she couldn't stop. As Jake unwillingly picked up speed, so did Angela's hand. She bit down on her paw as lust began to take hold.

It was hard not to notice Angela squirming below. It may have been out of his sight, but Jake could see it clear as day, Angela was pleasuring herself. Caught in his own animalistic urges, he had almost forgotten Angela. Something had to be done.

It caught Angela by surprise when Jake lifted her to his chest, but surprise gave way to pleasure as he jammed a finger into her sopping wet snatch. Once again, she had no say in the situation, and didn't mind one bit.

Angela hung limp as Jake gave her a triple dose of ecstasy. Still pounding her ass, he fingered her at high speed, using his thumb to tickle her sensitive clit. Angela fought hard to keep herself from drooling. The mind numbing pleasure overrode her senses, imposing a lack of control on her body. Her only support was Jake's arm wrapped around her front, without it, she would no doubt fall to the bed, a lifeless, sexed up rag doll.

The sound of wet fur and skin colliding could be heard throughout the room, and the sex could only get louder as Jake and Angela rushed towards their inevitable climaxes. Jake could no longer control himself, he had to cum. He pounded Angela's ass as hard as physically possible, simultaneously jamming multiple fingers inside of her slit. Little did he know that Angela enjoyed the rough treatment.

The pleasure had Angela moaning every second. The dirty feeling of having her ass stuffed, the way Jake furiously rubbed at her clit, and the emphatic sounds of sex drove Angela as wild. Neither her nor Jake could hold on for long.

With one long, shuddering groan, Jake hilted himself in Angela's ass for the final time. He pushed and pushed as he emptied the last of his day's cum into her. He filled her insides with ropes and ropes of sticky semem, resulting in the messiest of all creampies. He held her tight, not wanting anything to ruin to moment. Angela came as well, the muscles in her ass tightening hard around Jake's member. Her body quaked as her previously cum-filled pussy unleashed a torrent of its - and Jake's - juices outward. Jake continued wriggling his fingers inside of her, ensuring she would have the most potent climax yet, and it was. It definitely was.

Jake sighed as he pulled his limp member from Angela's hole, watching as the messy aftermath of his anal adventure oozed down onto his bed. Angela's ass looked a mess. It was as if a bomb exploded inside of her ass, spilling cum everywhere around her hole.

He had just woken up, but Jake felt exhausted beyond words. He fell onto his back, panting harder than ever before.

Using the last of her strength, Angela rolled over, coming to rest at Jake's side, just as she always did. Jake would probably miss work that day, and Angela's behind would be sore, but as far as they were concerned, it was well worth it.

"Daisy…"

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad I could help."

"Daisy, that's just it. I mean I'm grateful and all, I really appreciate your help, but how do you know so much? About me and Jake and…just how?"

"Who knows?" Daisy said with a sigh. "Doesn't matter though. I'm happy, you're happy, Jake's happy, isn't that enough?"

"I guess so…"

"Good. Now I gotta disappear for awhile."

"Where are you going?"

"The brothel."

"But you said it wasn't a brothel."

"I lied."

"Going to watch more people have sex, you big perv?"

"Nope. See ya." Daisy hopped from the windowsill and into the alleyway once again. Angela watched her go, but right as Daisy went to turn the corner, she remembered something.

"Oh, and by the way, tell Jake to close his curtains. Wouldn't want anyone peeking through the window, would we?"


End file.
